1. Field
This disclosure relates to a light source, and a backlight unit and a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) including the light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) typically includes a backlight unit as a light source. The backlight unit includes a light emitting element. As for the light emitting element of the backlight unit, a cold cathode fluorescent light (“CCFL”) has been conventionally used, but a light emitting diode has been recently widely used.
The light emitting diode using a semiconductor has a long life span, is able to be down-sized, and consumes a small amount of power and includes no mercury, and thus has environmentally-friendly characteristics, and accordingly, has drawn attention as one of the next generation light emitting elements that may replace the conventional light emitting element.